could last words change
by butterflyanne
Summary: troy has gabriella montez his life turns this is what could have been
1. Chapter 1 letters

last word's

dear gabby i love you so much dont ever think this is your fault i just need to go away for good i promis that one day i will come back for you i know i never told you any of this i just could not i just need to change me that one thing that makes my world great is..

you love troy i will never forget you

troy put this letter in the mail got his stuff from his room and drove speiding off he loved gabby so much he just couldent stay there any longer while driveing...

gabby saw the mailman from across the street she was with her friends sharpay taylor ryan chad she whent over to get the mail she saw a letter in her name that smelled just like troy she ran inside to set the other things on the table then becuse she had a bad feling she whent back over to shars house she opened it all her friends surding that first sentence broke her crying she ran to the computer to see if troy had logged on anytime

gabbyz-troysprincess last login 5-5-05 5:55 gabby looked at the clock it was 5:56

troyz-hottie3 new mesage  
gabby opened it to find...

shakethatohno gabby you need to turn channel 5 right now!  
troyz-hottie3ok tay..

THIS IS CHANNEL 5 NEWS WE ARE AT THE SCEAN OF A MAYJOR CRASH JOE WHAT HAPPENED HERE ? WELL SHARA IT SEAMS THERE WAS A DRUNK TEEN AND A INOCENT TENN DRIVEING ONE HIT THE OTHER AND BOOM lolI SEE JOE WAS ANYONE HURT? THEY ARE NOT SURE YET SHARA POLICE HAVE JUST FOUND A CELPHONE BELONGING TO A MR BOLTON TROY BOLTON LAST THING DID ON THIS WAS GO ON EMAIL /MYSPACE TALK TO GIRL GABBY oh noz

gabby oh my gosh troy got hit noooooo taygabby come on where going to the hospital k?  
gabby i hope he is ok...

mhh help someone tell gabby montez i love her i.i.i

hes dieing get over here guys hurry 1.2.3. clear 123 clear 123 clear hes not responding tell the poublic he died

gabby has just arived there trying to get over to him mrs you caint he gone miss noooooooooo troys cell rings I open my eyes I try to see but I▓m blinded by the white light I can▓t remember how I can▓t remember why I▓m lying here tonight

And I can▓t stand the pain And I can▓t make it go away No I can▓t stand the pain

How could this happen to me I've made my mistakes I▓ve got no where to run The night goes on As I▓m fading away I▓m sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me

Everybody▓s screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I▓m slipping off the edge I▓m hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered And I can▓t explain what happened And I can▓t erase the things that I▓ve done No I can▓t

How could this happen to me I've made my mistakes I▓ve got no where to run The night goes on As I▓m fading away I▓m sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me 


	2. Chapter 2

gabby screamed when she saw troy start to slowly move

'troy'wispering what happend uggg my head hurts id better call brie so she will not be so worried

he then hears Aye,you gotta snap like this to be a soulja girl.  
You gotta snap like that to be a soulja girl.  
Girl let me see you. YUUUA  
Tell me you.YUUUA  
You gotta walk it out, to be a soulja girl.  
Know what i'm talkin' bout.Soulja Girl  
Girl let me see you. YUUUA  
Tell me you. YUUUA

Verse 1: (Soulja Boy)  
You gotta walk it out, to be my soulja girl.  
I can take you out and pimpin' you out yeah i done told ya girl.  
Hit da mall wit me,come ball wit me from monday to sunday.  
I know we young but everybody fall in luv sumday soulja boy tell em got da girls gone wild.  
From the corner of my eye, i saw her smile.  
You wanna be my girl, you gotta wipe me down?  
Dress so fresh, make the girls say WOW.  
Loving me, my soulja girl.  
Huggin me, my soulja girl.we on the phone like da da da da da da da. x2

She calling me,  
I'm calling her.  
She following me,  
I'm following her.  
My mom picks up the phone and says;  
"You Got This Girl Sprung"  
she got me sprung too.  
she says; "both of y'all dumb"  
But I'm diggin' her,  
She diggin' me.  
And she so cute, she so lovely.

gabby looks at the screan to make sure she wasnt dreaming it showed troy

parmedics lets go gogo sorry miss but could you move pleaz they go past her troy says never forget me brie

gabby/tay rush to the hospital to see if hes ok troys family is wating in th room a doctor comes out and they all rise to ask him about troy

he says thay dont know much on him but he will have to be in for a while anurse comes out of troys room and says doc he gone into a coma 


End file.
